Papua Fruit (For Natsuo-chan)
by Madame Marmelade
Summary: Seifer is on vacation and Hayner feels ignored! better than it sounds, just read it :)


**AN: This is a oneshot I've written for my dear Natsuo-chan  
she wanted a Seiner oneshot and here it is haha  
happy birthday my dear :)**

**and to all other readers: I hope you'll like it  
please leave a review :)**

"If I'm pissed? No! WHY ON EARTH SHOULD I BE PISSED AT HIM?!" Hayner practically exploded. He was tired of his friends steadily questioning his mood.  
"I didn't ask if you're pissed and I didn't even mention 'him'. I just wanted to know how your day was." Olette answered. They sat together on a sofa in their usual meeting spot. It was already evening and it had just started to get dark outside. They were alone because Roxas was still working and wouldn't be there within the next 2 hours and Pence was grounded…again. So Hayner and Olette were on their own, which let the meeting spot seem strangely big but was at the same time a good opportunity for them to talk. Among his three friends Roxas was his best friend and also the one he trusted the most. But he couldn't talk to him in this matter. It's not like the blond didn't accept the fact that his best friend was gay. Roxas was completely fine with it but it wasn't such a good idea to come to him with problems about his relationship. Not only because it made them both feel really uncomfortable but also because he couldn't stand Seifer. At all.  
So now being alone with the brunette girl was actually really good.

Said girl now looked at her friend with worried eyes "It's not going too good, is it?"  
"How did you come to this conclusion? Because he went to Destiny island without even telling me? Or because he hasn't responded to any of my messages yet? Nor has he told me when he'll be back!  
So how come that you think it's not going so well?!"  
The girl just stared at him without answering.  
"I'm sorry..." he sighed "it's just too much right now."  
He loved Seifer, he really did, but sometimes he still was so much of an asshole that a relationship with him was almost impossible.  
But on the other hand, there were also times when he was really kind, gentle and even almost romantic. Didn't people always say that the small things mattered the most?  
"It's alright" Olette smiled, calming him a bit. He didn't mean to freak out like that, especially not on her. She was out of his 3 friends the only one that really cared about his problems.

The next moment the door of their meeting spot opened and a soaked Roxas entered.  
He made a face and let himself fall face forward onto another sofa.  
"Roxas? Are you alright?" the girl asked, sounding a bit concerned.  
"Ympf, mhh." was the answer she got.  
"What?" Hayner asked. The blond lifted his head and repeated "Yeah, I am" he turned sideways, so he could lay back down and still talk to his friends "Boss let me go earlier because I pinned 100 posters in record speed in that rain!"

'Right, the struggle tournament!' Hayner thought. He had already forgotten about it. He was sure Seifer would return in time for it. The blond had never missed one before! And besides, he was already gone for a week, how much longer would he possibly stay on that damned island?!  
So all Hayner had to do in order to meet his boyfriend again was to wait a few more days because there was no chance Seifer would miss the tournament. Not a single chance! Right?

Wrong!

Another 4 days passed with Hayner waiting for at least a message but nothing came. Every day he went to the market square and watched the workers as they were building up the arena.  
One day Roxas couldn't take it anymore!  
It was the day before the tournament and in the evening he pulled his best friend up to the clock tower.

They hadn't been up there for a while and Hayner really wasn't in the mood to meet the others.  
He was rather busy mourning over his so called boyfriend!  
But when the two boys arrived on top of the tower they were alone.  
Roxas sat down on the edge of the platform, looked at his friend and waited for him to sit next to him.

The blond stared at his friend for another second before he sat down, a bit hesitant.  
It was about to get dark and the two boys were staring at the sky searching for the first stars and watched as the sun sunk, colored in a bright red color, on the horizon.  
"You know why the sun sets red?" Roxas asked out of nowhere, looking at his friend who just shook his head.  
"Well you know, light is made up of different colors. And from all those colors, red is the one that travels the furthest."

Hayner frowned "Who told you that? Sounds kinda made up"  
The other boy laughed "Yeah right? A friend told me, a long time ago"  
"Ok, are we getting deep now? Sounds so wise!" he grinned  
"Oh shut up! It just feels like an eternity"  
They fell silent again and stared back at the last remains of the sun before the light disappeared completely.  
"So," Roxas cleared his throat, "you heard anything from Seifer, yet?"  
Again his friend shook his head "I'm still hoping that he might appear tomorrow at the tournament though."  
"You really think that?"  
"No, but I have to, right? Otherwise I'll start thinking that I won't see him again at all."  
"Hmm…I think I know just the thing you need now!" Roxas said pulling two sea salt ice creams out of nowhere and handed one to his friend.  
Hayner stared at the boy in front of him "Where the hell did you pull these out?!"  
"Yeah you'd like to know that right?" he grinned.  
"Eewwwww!" but he took it anyways, trusting the blond for whatever reasons!  
The two boys sat there for a few hours talking and laughing. Then Roxas walked his friend home, hoping that he had managed to distract him for a while.  
And although Hayner had decided that this evening was exactly what he had needed, he was still afraid of the next day and Seifer not showing up.

Finally! The day of the struggle tournament had come!  
As predicted, Seifer didn't just magically appear out of nowhere but Hayner had decided to give it his all anyways.

The first round was Roxas vs. Vivi:  
The smaller boy was fast but weak. Roxas managed to keep up with his opponent and landed some good blows here and there which were already enough to win the battle.  
(Vivi always managed to enter but never to last long)

The second round was Hayner vs. Rai:  
The brunette was actually quite strong but due to his size he was rather slow. Hayner danced and jumped around him for a while, dodging all the good blows. When his opponent started to tire he finally attacked. First hitting him here and there he then managed to throw Rai off his feet, who landed face forward on the ground. To make sure he wouldn't get back up the blond sat on the others back and refused to stand up.  
Thus he won the battle

The final round was Roxas vs. Hayner:  
Although they're best friends they had an agreement that they wouldn't hold back when fighting against each other. The two boys were about equally strong and fast but the battles always had a different outcome. This time though Hayner was still a bit distracted with thoughts of his boyfriend in the back of his head. His opponent/friend managed to catch him off-guard and threw him out of the arena! And just a few minutes later Roxas was announced as the winner.

There was a small party held for the winner every year. Really small. Actually they just stood around the arena with some drinks and chatted.  
But everyone was welcome.  
During this "party" Rai, Fuu and Vivi walked over to Hayner and his friends congratulating them on reaching first and second places (it was mainly Vivi congratulating and the other two looking rather annoyed). Hayner turned to Rai and Fuu, a bit too awkward because he doesn't exactly like talking to them, but it had to be. "So, erm…did you hear anything from Seifer? Like…when he wants to return?"  
"No." the two just shook their heads.  
"But…" Vivi interrupted, "Seifer is here! He returned two days ago! Didn't you know?"  
"Really?!" Hayner didn't know whether to be happy or angry.  
Fuu shot the magician a glare, "Yeah, really. But he didn't want to join the tournament. He wanted to rest for a few days before showing up." Vivi stared up at her with confused, yellow puppy dog eyes "Oh…"

After the chat with Seifer's gang Hayner had stormed off. He was just so angry. How could he just come back and not tell him, for two fucking days?!  
First he wanted to run to his boyfriends place but changed his mind after half of the way. He returned and walked to the meeting spot, knowing it would be empty.  
But when he entered he found a certain attractive blond, sitting on one of the couches.  
"Seifer?"  
Said young man looked up slightly surprised. Apparently he had been waiting for him because his coat was lying on one of the armchairs and a black box lay next to him on the couch. "Hey" was all he said while Hayner walked over to him and sat down, so that the box was between them. It seems like the weather had been nice on those islands because Seifer had a nice tan, which really suited him and made him seem even more attractive than he already was. He wanted to lean over and give him a kiss but Hayner just pulled away. Of course he was still angry.

But Seifer didn't come unprepared "You're angry…I knew it. But I have something for you."  
"Oh, you think you just buy me some cheap souvenirs and I melt?!"  
He chuckled, "Not exactly."  
Then he placed the black box on Hayners lap and opened it. In the box was a star shaped "Fruit? You think you buy me a fruit and all is good?!"  
"It's not just a fruit. It's called Papua fruit. On Destiny Islands it's a delicacy and really rare. I searched the whole city for these fruits until someone told me that they only grow on that really small island near the coast. So I had to find someone that would bring me there. And then I met a boy, his name was Sora and he somehow really reminded me of Roxas…Anyways he knew the island pretty well and showed me where they grow. It was really hard to pass through customs with it!"  
Hayner raised an eyebrow "And what did you do the rest of the time?"  
"I tanned. Because I know you like it," he grinned.  
"What? No I don't!"  
"Hayner, we're going out for a year now. I KNOW that you like it."  
At first the blond pouted but then he had to smile and gave his boyfriend a short kiss. Then he pulled out a pocketknife and used it to cut the fruit into smaller pieces so they could share it.  
"Hey, Seifer, do you know the myth about this fruit? When sharing it?"  
"Hmm? A myth? No, that's just a plain fruit. Now, let's eat."  
That was a bit disappointing but Hayner wouldn't let it pull down his mood.

"Oh, wait I have something else for you." Then he pulled another small box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a silver ring that shimmered blue against the light and in the middle was a small turquoise stone.  
"Wow…" Hayner snatched the ring out of his boyfriend's hands and put it on. "Amazing. What metal is it?"  
"It's mithril. I wasn't sure if you'd like it."  
"I love it!" Then he pulled the older boy close and kissed him.  
Pushing him down on the sofa Seifer deepened the kiss, his handy already sneaking under his boyfriends shirt.  
But he couldn't stop grinning against the kiss because, hell he knew what sharing that fruit meant and he had no intentions of letting that hot mess beneath him ever go.

**AN: Ok, that's it  
I hope you liked it, if not..well I guess I'll survive it :)**


End file.
